Los Años que Fueron
by Faithy-Malfoy
Summary: No soy buena en los summary, asique solo digo que ya está el 3er capítulo arriba!
1. Los más insoportables de la escuela!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia (en su gran mayoría) no me pertenecen, son de Rowling, así como Hogwarts, las otras escuelas de magia, quidditch y todo. Osea q si ven algo conocido, entonces eso es de Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto, asiq no me demanden....

Los Años que Fueron

por Faithy Malfoy

CAPITULO I:

Los más insoportables de la escuela!

-¡Lily, espérame! -dijo Melanie Stein, una bonita chica de 16 años, con una buena figura, sin demasiadas curvas pero q bien podría haber sido modelo en el mundo muggle de no ser porq no era muy alta. Tenía cabello ondulado castaño oscuro hasta debajo de los hombros y ojos ambarinos

-Mel, ¿cómo estas? -saludó Lilian Evans, compañera de cuarto de Mel, ambas comenzarían su sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En cuanto a Lily, era más alta q Mel, tenía uno de esos cuerpos espectaculares gracias a los q las demás chicas te quieren matar por atraer las miradas maculinas, además llevaba su llamativo cabello rojo cereza hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un precioso color verde esmeralda

-Yo estoy bien, pero será mejor q nos apuremos o perderemos el Expreso

-Claro -asintió Lily mientras ambas caminaban por la estación King's Cross, y se fijaban de q nadie las viera cuando cruzaran al anden 9 3/4 -¿Has visto a las chicas?

-No, supongo q no se quedaron dormidas como yo -rió Mel

-Crucemos -dijo Lily luego de mirar alrededor una vez mas, aun q no se daba cuenta q cuando se fijaba para todos lados parecía una ladrona paranoica q piensa q va a ser atrapada.

El acostumbrado bullicio de la gente se hizo presente cuando ingresaron al andén 9 ¾ . La locomotora escarlata largaba humo ruidosamente mientras los padres daban consejos de último momento. Algunos alumnos le jugaban bromas a sus hermanos pequeños q asistirían a su primer año sobre las pruebas q tendrían q pasar para poder quedar en alguna de las cuatro casas de la escuela. Dentro del tren se veían alumnos buscando algún compartimiento vacío.

Pronto Lily y Mel encontraron a sus amigas.

Unos chicos de su misma edad estaban conversando animadamente. La primera era una chica muy bonita y llamativa, Gillian Dior, llevaba suelto su cabello largo hasta un poco debajo de la cintura, era de color rubio y levemente ondeado, tenía unos ojos azul-celeste q cautivaban a más de uno, además tenía un cuerpo súper esbelto q se podía apreciar bastante bien ya q llevaba ropas muggles. El chico con el q ella hablaba era alto, de cabello corto y castaño claro, casi llegando a rubio, del tipo delgado pero atlético, en ese momento se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero sus ojos dorados estaban tan bonitos como lo estaban siempre.

-Hola Gyl, hola Lupin -saludaron ambas chicas cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos

Luego de intercambiar saludos, Remus se había ido a buscar a sus amigos.

-Oye, ¿de q tanto estabas hablando con Lupin? Se veían muy divertidos... -dijo Mel con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

-Oh, no era nada importante, sólo pensábamos en el nombre q le pondremos a nuestra hija -respondió Gillian con el mismo tono q usa alguien q explica q uno más uno es igual a dos.

-¿¿Te acostaste con Lupin?? -preguntaron Mel y Lily al mismo tiempo, ambas al borde de un ataque de nervios

-Claro q no, sólo lo dije para molestarlas, eso por dejarme sola y abandonada al alcance de los merodeadores -rió Gyl a costas de la inocencia de sus amigas

-No es gracioso...... -se quejó Lily respirando más tranquila- Allí está Dan- indicó a una cuarta chica q coqueteaba descaradamente con un Slytherin de séptimo

-Hola, chicas -saludó jovialmente ella. Dànaee Hoffer tenía 16 años como las demás, era la más alta del grupo, de cabello muy oscuro y lacio casi hasta el final de la espalda y una figura excelente q varias consideraban q era producto de algún hechizo, así como sus ojos violetas, pero q eran perfectamente naturales. Desde hacía dos años era modelo en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo; además de ser muy buena amiga de Lily y las demás, se llevaba muy bien con los Merodeadores, porq tenía cierta relación complicada con Sirius- No las vi llegar.... ¿Te quedaste dormida, Mel?

-Sí, pero igual Gillian ya estaba aquí, y si no la viste fue por estar babeando por Svater -dijo Mel maliciosamente

-Sí, es cierto- admitió Dànaee adoptando una expresión pensativa- ¿Creen q él tenga novia?

-¡Dana! ¡Es un Slytherin!

Todas voltearon a ver a Gillian por el comentario q había hecho. Era realmente irónico escuchar esa frase de la rubia, ya q ella solo había salido con Slytherins desde q estaba en Hogwarts.

-Mejor subamos al tren -dijo Lily optando por obviar el comentario, cosa q sus amigas imitaron

Faltando solo cinco minutos para q partiera el Expreso de Hogwarts, las chicas se separaron para ver si encontraban un compartimiento vacío.

Cuando ya casi se estaban dando por vencidas, escucharon unas voces peleando, y después a Mel q les decía q ya habían encontrado un compartimiento.

Lily y Gillian llegaron juntas, unos segundos después de Dana, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para arrastrar sus baúles mas el de Mel, y a Ceres, la lechuza negra de Gillian.

-Lupin, ya te dije q yo encontré este compartimiento primero -discutía Mel

-Ya sé q soy irresistible, Stein, y q quieres viajar conmigo, pero tampoco es como para llamarme mentiroso -dijo Remus con una sonrisa pícara

-Al contrario, lo q quiero es evitar verlos, a ti y a tus compañeros, todo el año de ser posible

- Hola Dana, no te vi antes -dijo Remus apartando su atención de la irritada Melanie

-Lo sé, estaba con Svater -admitió Dànaee saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Lo has visto? ¡¡Parece q se ha matado haciendo abdominales este verano!!

-Lo siento, Dana, no me gustan los rubios -bromeó el licántropo

-¿Q fue lo q encontraste, Moony? -preguntó la voz de Sirius Black, un joven súper guapo, de unos alucinantes ojos azul marino, y de cabello muy oscuro y algo más largo q el de sus tres amigos, llegando algunos mechones hasta sus hombros- ¡Evans! ¡Stein! ¡Gillian! ¡Dana! ¡recién sale el tren y ya nos buscan!

-¡Pero por supuesto Sirius! ¡No puedo estar alejada de ti! -dijo Dànaee con un guiño juguetón, plantando un beso en la mejilla de los otros tres merodeadores antes de entrar al compartimiento por el q los otros dos discutían

-En tus sueños puede ser, Black -dijo Lily con respecto al comentario de Sirius, entrando al compartimiento, seguida por Mel

-También te extrañamos este verano, Evans -respondió James Potter, q era de casi la misma altura q Sirius, tenía el cabello totalmente rebelde de color azabache y unos preciosos ojos color avellana, además tenía un excelente físico igual q Black, puesto q ambos, junto con Remus, eran miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor

-Supongo q vamos a viajar juntos -dijo Remus con un fingido tono de pena

-Oh, vamos, Remus -rió Gillian dando una palmadita en la espalda del nombrado- Podemos llevarnos bien por un par de horas

-Seguro q planean algo- dijo desconfiadamente Peter, el cuarto merodeador, de cabello castaño claro también, y ojos negros. El más bajito del grupo y con menos estilo para vestirse: su camisa con rombos verdes y naranjas lo demostraba

Lily, Mel y Dana ya habían guardado sus cosas y estaban acomodadas mientras su amiga y los merodeadores guardaban sus cosas.

-¿Para quién es la carta? -preguntó Sirius con una miradita pícara, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Gillian, q terminaba de firmar dicha carta

-Es para mi madre. Es q pasé casi todas las vacaciones con mis tíos, pero no pude enviar antes la carta- respondió liberándose gentilmente de las manos de Black- ¿Q?

Todos la miraban extrañados. Generalmente (por no decir siempre) q alguno de los merodeadores -sin contar a la rata gorda y traidora en potencia- se acercaba a alguna de esas tres chicas y le comenzaba a hablar con su usual tono sensual, muchas veces (por no decir siempre), ellas (por no decir Lily) terminaban a los gritos con cosas como q ellas no pertenecían a sus clubs de fans.

-¿Por q estas tan amable, Gillian? ¿Estas enferma? -preguntó James fingiendo estar preocupado

-Nada de eso, James, es solo q este año me he propuesto intentar llevarme bien con gran parte de los Gryffindor q hasta ahora no trato, también con algunas personas de Ravenclaw y algunos de Hufflepuff......... aun q no creo poder llevarme bien con todos los Slytherins -dijo Gyl pensativa mientras sacaba a Ceres de su jaula.

-¿Lo ves, Evans? Tu amiga es muy inteligente: llevarse bien con los chicos mas guapos, sexis e inteligentes de la escuela -dijo James refiriéndose obviamente a ellos- tener conocidos entre los Raven y Huffis, y sobre todo mantenerse alejado de las serpientes sucias -omitiendo el hecho de q la rubia dijo lo contrario a eso

-No necesito tus consejos, Potter -murmuró Lily

-De cualquier manera -se adelantó Mel antes de q los otros comenzaran a pelear- como tenemos q viajar juntos, estoy de acuerdo con Gillian

-Tu también eres inteligente, Stein. Muy buena decisión -apuntó Sirius

-¿Tu q dices, Evans? -preguntó Lupin

-Está bien, está bien

Por poco se volaron hasta los libros q estaban dentro de los baúles cuando Gillian abrió la ventana para dejar salir a Ceres con la carta.

Una media hora después, los merodeadores estaban jugando al snap explosivo. Lily leía una novela muggle mientras comía caramelos de menta; Mel leía su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; y Gillian y Dana reían a carcajada suelta con un libro muggle q Mel le había prestado, titulado "Animales míticos y de leyenda".

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y tres personas entraron: Lucius Malfoy y sus dos gorilas.

-Pero si son los idiotas y las sangre sucia -dijo arrastrando las palabras el chico de cabello rubio platinado

Los chicos ya estaban por sacar sus varitas y echarle unas cuantas maldiciones. Evans y Stein no serían sus mejores amigas, pero tampoco se iban a quedar sentados en silencio mientras él las insultaba, además, Malfoy les caía mal.

-Malfoy -dijo Lily tranquilamente levantando la vista de su libro- la próxima vez q insultes a mi, a mi amiga o a los idiotas, te vamos a echar tantos maleficios y maldiciones, q te vas a pasar los próximos tres años en el hospital San Mungo

Todos miraron a Lily, en especial los merodeadores con cara de "mejor no nos defiendas".

-Somos el doble q ustedes, asiq si pueden pensar un poco, sería bueno q agarres a tus dos orangutanes, te vayas ahora y nos dejes en paz -dijo Remus. Después de todo, él era prefecto, no podía andar peleándose por boberías

Podrían haber jurado escuchar las cabezas de Crabe y Goyle haciendo cuentas, llegando finalmente a la conclusión de q serían una pelea muy dispareja.

El Slytherin lo miró con su acostumbrada cara de asco, pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca para soltar otro comentario hiriente, una de las chicas se levantó.

-¡Malfoy, cállate! Estas en nuestro compartimiento, asiq vete a contaminar otro lugar ¡¡FUERA!! -gritó sacándolo de un leve empujón, y cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-¡Vaya carácter q tienes, Gillian! -se sorprendió Sirius

Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a volver a su asiento

Varias horas más tarde habían llegado a destino (después de la visita de Malfoy habían dejado los libros de lado y se habían puesto a conversar), y se separaron al subir a los carruajes

-Bueno, este año realmente entró poca gente- dijo Lily observando el grupo de primero q ingresaba detrás de la profesora McGonagall

-Es verdad -observó Melanie- debe haber 50... o 55 nuevos

-¿Y dónde estarán Remus y los demás? -preguntó Gillian recorriendo con la vista la mesa de Gryffindor- No están aqu

-De acuerdo, vas a tener q contarnos q fue lo q te sucedió este verano ¡cuando terminamos el curso pasado nunca preguntabas por ellos!

-Bueno, Mel, es q resulta q Remus vive a tres casas de la casa de mis tíos, lo vi durante el verano y descubrí q es una persona muy simpática y agradable- dijo Gyl al tiempo q una chica rubia era destinada a Hufflepuff

-Y....¿pasó algo entre ustedes? -preguntó Dana haciendo uso de su siempre fresca y perspicaz mente- Porq podrías habernos contado......

-¡Claro q no, Dànaee!

-Bueno, está bien, no era para q te enojaras, Gyl -dijo Lily

Unos veinte minutos después, todos los chicos nuevos ya estaban en sus respectivas mesas, la mayoría había ido a parar a Slytherin o Hufflepuff, asiq las otras mesas estaban medio vacías.

Justo después del discurso de Dumbledore en q decía q las salidas a Hogsmeade eran solamente para los cursos de tercero o superior, q el Bosque Prohibido estaba, bueno, prohibido para todos, y los nuevos objetos q estaban prohibidos, estaban numerados en una lista en la oficina de Filch, los merodeadores entraron al Comedor sin q casi nadie se diera cuenta. Se sentaron al final de la mesa de los Gryffis, en donde estaban las chicas.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¡Se perdieron la ceremonia de selección, y McGonagall nos miró mal porq ustedes no estaban!

-Bueno, Evans, no te vas a morir porq McGonagall te haya mirado mal -dijo Sirius llenando su plato de comida

-Seguro q estaban preparando alguna de sus bromas -dijo Gyl

-Por supuesto- dijo Sirius- ¿no quieres salir conmigo, Gillian?

-No, gracias, Sirius, no soy una de esas chicas q andan todo el día persiguiéndote y rogando porq las mires, no me interesa

-La broma era para Malfoy y Snape, ¿cierto? -dijo Lily mirando a James y Sirius, ya q Peter comía como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y Remus parecía no estar escuchando lo q decían

James y Sirius solo sonrieron

-Apuesto q mañana a esta hora, estarán castigados por la broma para Malfoy y Snape -dijo Melanie tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza

-¿Apuestas? -dijo James- Genial, hagamos una apuesta

-Claro, si mañana a esta hora estamos los cuatro castigados por la broma a Malfoy y Snape, haremos lo q ustedes quieran durante toda una semana

-Un día -regateó Dana q conocía demasiado bien a los Merodeadores como para no sospechar de esa situación- Y acepto

-Está bien- dijo Melanie- Yo acepto

-Genial -dijo James con una sonrisita- ¿Q hay de ustedes? Son todas o nada

-Por mi está bien -dijo Lily convencida de q los castigarían, generalmente siempre terminaban castigados, aunq muchas veces los enviaban con Hagrid, y terminaban tomando té con el semi-gigante

Remus miraba a sus amigos con un dejo de reproche en la mirada, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Para extrañeza de todos, una lechuza ingresó al Comedor. Generalmente no llegaban lechuzas a la hora de la cena, y mucho menos el primer día... La lechuza fue a parar con Gillian.

-¡Ceres!- se alegró la chica mientras le sacaba la carta

Para cuando Gillian terminó de leer la carta, estaba más blanca q el papel...... se levantó y se dispuso a irse

-Oye, Gillian -dijo Sirius antes de q se alejara de la mesa- ¿Q hay de la apuesta? ¿Aceptas?

-¿Q? Ah.... si -respondió ella con la carta arrugada en su mano- Eh, mi madre les envía saludos, en especial a ti, Remus -el licántropo respondió con una sonrisa

La chica se alejó muy pensativa, bajo las miradas de casi todo el Comedor completo, mientras q Ceres volaba a su lado

-¿Q le pasó? -preguntó James

-No lo sé -respondió Lily- Tal vez le dieron malas noticias

-Pues entonces debe tener muy mala suerte, acabamos de llegar -dijo Sirius un poco preocupado mientras se servía una porción de pastel de chocolate y vainilla

-¿Todo bien, Gyl? -preguntó Mel una media hora después

-Sí, todo bien -respondió ella con una sonrisa. Estaba ya con su ropa de dormir, y tenía el cabello envuelto en una toalla. Ceres dormitaba al lado de la ventana abierta de la habitación

-¿Ya te bañaste, cierto? Entonces voy yo- dijo Lily entrando al baño

-Oye, ¿eran malas noticias? -dijo Melanie acomodando su ropa en el armario y sus libros y esas cosas en los estantes arriba del escritorio

-Algo así, bueno, lo de siempre

-¿Están todos bien? -preguntó preocupada Dana mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia

-Sí, todos bien

-Oigan ¿por q hicieron esa apuesta con las chicas? -preguntó Remus algo enfadado

-Por diversión, Moony, ¿por q mas sería? -dijo Sirius como lo mas normal de planeta- será bueno tenerlas a nuestra voluntad todo un día

-Sí, yo pido a Evans, ya tengo planeado lo q voy a pedirle -dijo James rápidamente, luego miró a los otros, Peter ya estaba durmiendo como un tronco y James se preguntó como demonios ese no estaba el doble de gordo si sus actividades principales era comer y dormir

-Yo pido a la rubia -se adelantó Sirius

-De acuerdo -dijo Remus- con Melanie y Dànaee ya se ver

-Lo primero q le pediré es q salga conmigo- dijo Sirius ya imaginándose en una cita con la rubia de sus sueños ¿de sus sueños? No, le debía haber caído mal la segunda porción de torta. Gillian solo le atraía un poco porq él sentía debilidad por las francesas rubias de ojos azul-celeste

-Oigan, no pueden aprovecharse para pedirles q salgan con ustedes -reprochó Remus

-Moony, ¿Porq la madre de Gillian te envía saludos especialmente? -preguntó James

-Ah, es q pasé algo de tiempo con Gillian este verano, y supongo q ella le habrá contado a su madre -dijo Remus

-¡¿Cómo q saliste con Gillian?! Ya ni siquiera le cuentas a tus amigos lo q haces en el verano -dijo Sirius tratando de imitar un aire ofendido, q por cierto le salía bastante bien

-No salí con ella -explicó Remus- fue solo q ella estuvo casi todas las vacaciones con sus tíos, q resultaron vivir en la misma cuadra q yo, por eso la vi este verano. Es una chica muy simpática y confiable-sonri

-Creo q nuestro Moony está enamorado..... -dijo James

-¡Claro q no! -se defendió Remus- Es solo q...... bueno, ella me vio......

-¿Te vio desnudo? -preguntó Sirius- ¡Vaya!

-Sirius, no creo q se refiera a eso...... -dijo James serio

-Me vio convertido en lobo -explicó, borrando totalmente la sonrisa de su amigo- Pero fue muy comprensiva, incluso se parece a ustedes como no tienen idea.

-No.... sucedió nada, ¿cierto? -preguntó Black preocupado

-No -dijo Lupin comprendiendo q lo q en realidad querían saber era si la había atacado, ya q se volvía totalmente salvaje cuando se transformaba- Me dijo q ella ya lo sabía desde antes

-Bueno, es una buena chica -dijo James al final

-Y pienso q tiene algo de veela..... -dijo Sirius pensativo, haciendo q los demás comenzaran a reír

James estaba a punto de preguntarle a su amigo en q se parecían tanto a la chica cuando una serie de cosas sucedió: se escuchó desde afuera una voz femenina q exclamaba "¡son insoportables!"; la puerta se abrió, dos chicas furiosas q entraron, la tercera caminando tranquilamente, y otra se quedó en la puerta.

-¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!! -gritó a todo pulmón Gillian- ¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto!?

-¿De q hablas? -preguntó Sirius inocentemente- ¡si te queda genial!

El cabello rubio de la chica, ahora era de un violento color violeta , y estaba totalmente lacio.....

-¿Cuánto sabes de moda para decir q está genial? -preguntó ella irónicamente

-No te enojes, Gillian -dijo seductoramente, tomándola de la mano y jalándola- No te queda mal.... combina fantásticamente con tus ojos.....

-¿En serio piensas eso? -dijo ella, dejando q él la abrazara- Bueno, el violeta es mi color favorito...... -dijo observando un mechón de su cabello, claro q casi ni se había dado cuenta de q estaba con pequeño camisón muy corto, a media noche, en la cama de Sirius Black, y en los brazos del mismo

-¡¡James Potter!! -dijo Melanie enojada, q por cierto, fue la q gritó fuera de la habitación- Esto fue tu idea, ¿cierto? -apuntando a su cabello, ahora, color verde brillante y q parecía tener demasiado volumen

-¡Magistral! -exclamó Dana con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se ataba su cabello, ahora de un color rosa chicle, en una coleta alta- ¡Me queda de maravilla! ¡No entiendo cómo no se me ocurrió antes! -Remus le sonrió. Sabía q la única q no se pondría neurótica con lo del cabello sería Dana porq siempre le gustaba cambiar de look

-Tengo q admitirlo, Melanie: Moony tenía razón cuando dijo q el verde no era tu color...... -respondió James riendo ruidosamente

-¿¡¡Tu también, Lupin!!? -se sorprendió Mel, pero también empezó a gritarle al licántropo. Mientras tanto, Lily estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, luciendo el cabello enrulado de color azul eléctrico- ¡Y Gillian q nos decía q eras muy simpático! Claro, solo querías seducirla, ¿cierto? ¡Pero no lo permitiré! ¡¡Ninguno de ustedes se acercará a mis amigas!!

-No te enojes tanto, era solo una broma -le dijo Remus riendo

-Tu cabello cambiará en uno o dos...... años...... -rió James

-¿¿¿¿¿Usaron tintura permanente y mágica?????? -preguntaron a la vez Dànaee y Melanie con obvias diferencias entre el tono emocionado de la primera y el desesperado de la segunda

-Claro -dijeron ambos merodeadores a la vez

-¡Por Merlín! -se lamentó Mel con los ojos casi desorbitados

-Tus amigas lo tomaron bastante bien.... -dijo Remus con toda intención

Melanie miró a Lily q estaba en silencio en la puerta, luego miró al otro lado, donde había escuchado los gritos de Gillian, pero ella no estaba, después miró a Dànaee q sonreía complacida con el tono chillón de su cabello.....volvió a mirar otra vez....... los doseles de la cama de Black estaban medio corridos, pero se podía distinguir a las dos personas q estaban sentadas en esa cama. La chica miraba casi ausentemente unos mechones de su llamativo cabello, y mientras, Sirius abrazaba a la chica por la cintura.

-¡Black! ¡Suelta a mi amiga en este momento! -gritó Melanie trasladando su discusión

Lily dejó q sus amigas discutieran por ella, en ese momento no se sentía muy bien.......

Luego de q Remus se deshiciera de Melanie, y comenzara a charlar con Dana, James se había acercado a Lily

-¿Q es lo q sucede, Evans? ¿A ti si te gusto tu color de cabello? -preguntó James entre risas

-No exactamente, Potter, en realidad...... -pero no pudo continuar porq de pronto se mareó y perdió el sentido del equilibrio, siendo James quien la sostuvo para q no cayera al piso

-¿Estas bien, Lily? -preguntó preocupado, pero ella no respondió, apenas si la chica estaba conciente, le tocó la frete- ¡Estas volando de fiebre!

Al escuchar el comentario, los demás dejaron de pelear, q en realidad consistía en q Melanie les estaba gritando a todos, pero antes q pudieran preguntar algo, James se había ido, llevando a la chica en sus brazos.

Sirius y los demás llegaron a la enfermería cinco minutos después q James y Lily, porq habían estado tratando de despertar a Peter, pero ese dormía tan profundamente q parecía muerto (NdA: ya quisiéramos algunos ¬¬).

Cuando entraron, madame Pomfrey buscaba en un libro, parecía bastante alterada... James estaba sentado junto a Lily, q estaba inconsciente en una de las camas.

-¿Q le pasó? -preguntó Remus a su amigo

-No lo se, me preguntó de q marca era la tintura mágica q usamos, creo q eso fue lo q le hizo mal...... -respondió James sosteniendo la mano de la chica y sin sacarle la vista de encima

Las chicas se habían acercado a Lily, y Sirius fue con la enfermera a ver si le podía ayudar en algo.

-¡Todos ustedes, afuera! -les dijo la enfermera- Señor Black, vaya a llamar a Dumbledore, la contraseña es 'Frutillas con Crema', Potter quédese aquí, los demás afuera

Cuando los demás se fueron, la enfermera se acercó a James con el libro.

-Dígame, ¿sabe acaso si Evans consumió algo con menta?

-No lo se... no la persigo todo el día..... -dijo James de mala manera, solo quería q ella se pusiera bien, después de todo, era su culpa......

-¡Vamos, Potter, piense! ¡Es importante! -le regañó ella- ¿Consumió algo con menta?

-Menta........ sí, caramelos -dijo recordando q ella los comía en el tren

-Muy bien, gracias. Espere afuera. -dijo ella mientras se dirigía a un armario y comenzaba a sacar varias botellitas

-¿Q es lo q le sucede? -preguntó James alarmado, la chica se estaba poniendo cada vez mas pálida, además de q respiraba con mucha dificultad

-Fue una reacción alérgica, Potter -explicó Pomfrey mientras tomaba el pulso de la chica- Como en las clases de pociones, si se mezclan determinadas cosas se producen ciertas toxinas, bueno, con la menta y una de las sustancias de la tintura, se produce lo mismo, solo q la señorita Evans resultó ser alérgica

-Bueno, señor Potter, ¿q le parece si espera afuera y le informa a sus amigos q Evans va a estar bien?

-Si, profesor -aceptó James antes de salir

-¿Y bien, Popi? -preguntó Dumbledore

-Va a estar bien, con cuatro o cinco pociones...... y sacándole eso del pelo, claro -explicó la enfermera

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone q tengamos q esperarlas? -se quejaba Sirius por tercera vez en cinco minutos

-Vamos, Padfoot, no las esperamos hace tanto.... -dijo Remus

-¿Creen q Lily ya haya despertado? -preguntó James

-Pues vayamos a verla -dijo Melanie bajando por las escaleras-

-Sí, Gillian tardará un poco más, asiq dijo q nos alcanzaría en el Comedor -indicó Dànaee, q aún llevaba el cabello rosa

-De acuerdo, vamos -aceptó James

-Yo me quedo a esperar a Gillian -dijo Sirius sentándose en uno de los sillones

-¡¡Lily!! ¡Q bueno q estas bien! -dijo en una escena dramática Dana abrazando a su amiga

-Muchas gracias por venir -dijo Lily-

-¡Q bueno q estás bien, cielo! -dijo cariñosamente Mel mientras ella también la abrazaba

-Y espero q ustedes hayan aprendido algo -dijo Lily dirigiéndose a los chicos

-Claro q aprendimos algo -aseguró Remus- Debemos usar otra marca de tintura

-Bueno, es un paso, si al menos usan algo q no me mate -recapacitó Lily

-Lo lamento mucho, Lily, yo fui el de la idea -dijo James- aunq eso no quita el que ustedes hayan perdido la apuesta

-¡Un momento! -gritó Melanie mientras salían de la enfermería- Eso no cuenta, porq la broma era para nosotras, asiq, en teoría, nosotros no perdimos en nada......

-Claro q si perdieron -dijo Remus

-No perdimos, ustedes hicieron trampa

-Al final yo tenía razón -dijo Dana complacida

-¡¡Ya se me hizo tarde!! -se quejaba Gillian mientras bajaba de los dormitorios- Espero poder alcanzarlo...

La chica q continuaba llevando su cabello color violeta salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, mientras Sirius la seguía. Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de q algo pasaría...

Caminaba deprisa por los pasillos hacia el comedor, donde pensaba q podría encontrarse él, pero lo encontró antes.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó la chica con un dejo de inocencia en la voz, q significaba q quería q se quedaran a solas. El chico entendió y mandó a sus gorilas-amigos al comedor

-¿Y bien? -dijo Malfoy en su habitual tono frío- ¿Vienes a echarme de aquí también?

-Lucius, no seas tonto -le dijo ella dulcemente, llevándolo hacia una de las aulas vacías- Sabes q hubiera quedado muy sospechoso si no hubiera hecho nada...

-Sí, pero no tenías por q empujarme y gritarme- le reprochó enojado, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con sus ojos verdes. La acorraló contra una de las paredes, pero sin tocarla en absoluto- ¿Q le pasó a tu cabello?

-Una de las estúpidas bromas de Potter y sus amiguitos, pero me gusta el color -rió posando sus brazos en el cuello de él -¿Tu q opinas?

-Si a ti te gusta.... -respondió Malfoy como si le hubieran preguntado si prefería rosas rojas o rosas blancas. Sin decirle nada más, se acercó para besarla, pero sólo había logrado rozar sus labios cuando ella se apartó- ¿Q sucede?

-Es q hay mucha gente yendo y viniendo por aquí, alguien podría vernos -dijo ella nerviosa

-No me importa -le dijo él tratando de buscar sus labios de nuevo

-Pero a mi sí, Lucius, ¿acaso yo no te importo? -esquivándolo de nuevo

-Sí, sí me importas, Gillian -respondió él, soltándola con una expresión un tanto frustrada- Será en otro lugar y en otro momento -le sonrió antes de irse por una de las puertas laterales, ella se dirigió a la puerta por la q habían entrado al lugar

Cuando salió se chocó contra Sirius, q había escuchado y visto todo lo q había pasado, Gyl estaba murmurando cosas de las q Sirius solo escucho algo así como 'estúpido idiota'.

-¡Sirius! ¿q hacías por aquí? -sonrió ella

-Solo pasaba -mintió- ¿Ibas al Comedor?

-Sí, vamos

Black siguió mirándola reprochadoramente......... asíq la mejor amiga de Lily, Melanie y Dànaee no era mas q la 'noviecita' de Malfoy..... ¿Acaso debía contárselo a alguien? Después de todo, no era su asunto.........¿o si?

Hola!!!!! Mi primer fic de Harry Potter!!!!!!!! Este capítulo tiene muchas descripciones y todo eso, para poder presentar bien a los personajes, pero luego irá mejorando.....

Ahora les pido q dejen algunos reviews para ver si la historia les gusta o mejor me dedico a vender seguros de vida de puerta en puerta --¿

Bueno, hasta prontito!!

Besos

Faithy M.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

& de la Legión de las Lupinas


	2. Las pruebas de Quidditch

* * *

Disclaimer: Bueno, lo que ya saben de tanto leer fics, que los personajes no son míos, ya saben que le pertenecen a Rowling y a todos sus entes compañeros, asíque no me demanden porque no ganarían nada....

Agradezco todos los reviews, a Silence-messiah (por cierto, trataré de no abreviar tipo movil, aunque así escribo más rápido, y capas que se me pasa alguno que otro y no me doy cuenta), a Isa, a Lúthien, y a Trixi-Black!!

Sin más, los dejo con el segundo capítulo de mi fic

Capítulo II:

Las pruebas de Quidditch

-Escuchaste todo, ¿no es verdad? -preguntó Gillian deteniéndose en medio del pasillo

-No se de que hablas, Dior -dijo Sirius tratando de pasar al lado de ella

-Sirius, no todo es lo que parece -agregó ella seria, plantándose delante del chico para que no pudiera pasar- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie......

-Mira, no soy una amiguita tuya que guarda todos tus secretos -respondió Sirius de bastante mala manera- Si quieres salir a escondidas con tu estúpido novio, además de traicionar a Gryffindor, no tengo por qué decirle nada a nadie

-Sí, exacto. No es tu problema lo que yo haga o deje de hacer -le respondió ella enojada- Y tampoco tienes por qué opinar acerca de las personas que no conoces, más allá de que Malfoy sea un idiota

Sirius estaba por decir algo, bastante confundido por cierto, cuando una lechuza los interrumpió. También era negra, pero no era Ceres, llevaba una carta oficial del Ministerio de Magia, de color blanco. La chica desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza, la que rápidamente salió volando por una de las ventanas del pasillo.

Gillian le dirigió una mirada fría antes de darse vuelta y volver en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor

Sirius cambió de dirección, algo enojado nuevamente, y se dirigió a los invernaderos, donde en 25 minutos tendrían clases con Hufflepuff, de todas maneras, ya no tenía ánimos para desayunar.

* * *

-¡Lily! Lamento que no pude ir a verte -dijo apenada Gyl mientras abrazaba a su amiga en la puerta de el aula de Pociones- ¡Me llegó una lechuza y no pude ir! -se explicó ella muy conciente de la mirada reprochadora que le lanzaba Sirius

-No importa, Gyl -la tranquilizó Lily- ¿Por que todavía tienes el cabello violeta?

-Me gusta -respondió ella simplemente

-Nos preocupaste cuando no apareciste en Herbología -dijo Mel mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily

-No tiene nada de mal su cabello -dijo Dana más para si misma

Cursar doble hora de Pociones no fue tan malo, excepto cuando tuvieron que ofrecerse de voluntarios para probar su propia poción

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la profesora- ¿Nadie? Bueno, recuerden que puede ser que su poción se convierta en un leve veneno si dejaron que el polvo de escarabajo se quemara en el fondo del caldero, pero de cualquier manera no es mortal. A ver... Malfoy, Black, Evans, Snape, Dawson, Dior, prueben sus pociones de la verdad, y luego alguno de sus compañeros les hará alguna pregunta

Los seis nombrados se levantaron, eran en general (sacando a Sirius) muy buenos en Pociones.

Sirius, que estaba vigilando a la chica de cabello violeta, vio como ella tiraba un manojo de polvito en su propia poción y le subía la llama, aunque parecía q nadie más lo notó.

Al mismo tiempo los seis probaron sus pociones.

-Black ¿cómo pasaste el verano? -preguntó una de sus admiradoras

-Fue un asco -respondió Sirius

-Dawson ¿¿saldrías conmigo?? -dijo un chico de Gryffindor

-Primero muerta y enterrada -respondió ella, ya que era una Slytherin

-Evans ¿¿saldrías conmigo?? -preguntó James

-Ni en tus mejores sueños -dijo cortante Lily antes de sentarse

-¿Alguna vez te lavaste el pelo, Snape? -volvió a preguntar James

-¡¡Potter!! -le regañó la profesora- Siéntese, Snape, muchas gracias

-Dior ¿por que no fuiste a ver a Evans esta mañana? -preguntó rápido Sirius

La chica parecía poder dudar sobre si responder o no, mientras, su poción comenzaba a soltar un denso humo negro

-¡Señorita Dior! -se escandalizó la profesora cuando la chica cayó desmayada- ¡Ay por Dios! Señor Lupin, llévela a la enfermería, por favor -pidió ella, ya q Remus se sentaba junto a ella

-En seguida

* * *

-¿Que ustedes no pueden estar un día sin venir a la enfermería? -regañó Madame Pomfrey cuando Sirius entró a dicho lugar

Sirius gruñó algo a modo de respuesta y fue hasta una de las camas, donde estaba la chica y su amigo licántropo

-Moony, McGonagall dice que vayas a la reunión de prefectos ahora o nos sacará cien puntos -informó con voz aburrida- dice que no pueden esperarte toda la vida

-Está bien -aceptó Remus dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¿te puedes quedar a hacerle compañía?

-¿Y que sus amigas no van a venir? -preguntó indignado ante la idea de quedarse con la 'traidora'

-Stein está en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea más la de ella -señaló a Gillian- Supongo que Evans ya estará en la reunión y la enfermera obligó a Dana a sacarse el tinte del cabello, asique está en eso. Y no te quejes Padfoot, que ayer estabas que babeabas por ella

-Ayer era ayer -respondió cortante mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama de la chica, donde Remus había estado

Lupin se fue un poco preocupado, pero no dijo nada más.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos con el silencio del lugar, Sirius se dignó a mirarla. Estaba un poco pálida, además la enfermera le había sacado con un hechizo la tintura (tal y como había hecho con Mel), y ahora su cabello era rubio nuevamente.

Tenía la túnica subida en su brazo derecho, y sujetado con una cinta adhesiva, un pedacito de algodón con una poción cicatrizante sobre el lugar en donde le habían inyectado alguna sustancia, supuso él, q neutralizara el veneno. Miró un poco más abajo, y en el antebrazo tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices q llamaron la atención de Black. Tomó el brazo de la chica y se acercó para poder observar mejor. Gillian despertó en ese momento

-¿Sirius? -preguntó ella, ya que su vista estaba algo nublada

-Sí, soy yo -le respondió después de unos momentos- ¿Que te pasó en el brazo?

-Un accidente -dijo ella soltándose y acomodándose la túnica

-¿Te molestaría demasiado decirme la verdad? -dijo Sirius de mala gana- Conozco ese tipo de cicatrices

-Un perro me mordió. Verás, en realidad fue mi culpa porque lo estaba molestando, pero......

-Sí, ajá. Y resulta que en realidad yo soy un príncipe encantado que tiene que rescatar a caperucita roja -le cort

-Bien, pero acabas de mezclar dos historias muy diferentes, Una es....

-Dior, eso te lo hiciste este verano, ¿no? ¿Remus? -dijo el animago yendo directo al grano

-¿Por q lo piensas? -preguntó recelosa

-Porque tengo una igual en la pierna -suspiró Sirius como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿Acaso...... te afectó? Digo..... la licantropía....... y te mordió........ -en realidad no sabía bien como hacerle la pregunta, estaba enojado con ella, pero eso era otra cosa

-No. Existe una poción que si se consume en un período de 24 horas posterior a la mordida, los efectos de la mordida del licántropo quedan anulados por completo. Estoy bien -dijo ella-

Sirius le sonrió por un momento, luego recordó todo lo q había pasado

-¿Saboteaste tu propia poción para no responder con la verdad? -dijo con el semblante muy serio

-Ajá -asintió ella- conociéndote, ibas a hacer alguna pregunta comprometedora, y lo hiciste. Asíque tiré mas polvo de escarabajo y subí la llama para que se quemara

-¿Tanto te interesa Malfoy? -preguntó amargamente

-Eres un tonto...... Lucius no me interesa como tu piensas, pero....... -Gyl lo miró directo a los ojos, quizá tratando de averiguar si podía confiar en él, y cuidando sus palabras, agregó- ....de cierta manera sí lo necesito... porque él........ bah, olvídalo.......

-¿Dime en que demonios estás metida? -le preguntó exasperado

-No puedo -susurró escuchando los pasos de alguien que se acercaba- Sirius, prométeme que no......

-No le diré a nadie, ya te lo había dicho

-Señorita Dior, ya despertó, que bueno -sonrió Pomfrey- No tengo razones para pedirle que se quede, asique puede irse.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Gillian poniéndose de pie

-Y tenga más cuidado con sus pociones, no los quiero a ustedes todos los días por aquí. Si se siente mareada o algo por el estilo, no dude en volver.

-Claro.

* * *

-¿Que tal la reunión de prefectos? -preguntó James cuando su amigo ingresó en la habitación

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre -dijo Remus sentándose en su cama- Que todos deben estar en sus habitaciones después de las 11, ayudar a los de primero a que no se pierdan en el castillo....

-¿y Lily? -preguntó Potter llegando al punto que le interesaba

-¡Ya, Prongs! Pareces un desesperado -le reprochó Remus- Sabes que eso de coquetear con Jackson era para darle celos a su ex de Raven

-¡Era un Slytherin! -se escandalizó James

-Oye, Remus, ¿cuándo es la próxima luna llena? -preguntó distraídamente Sirius cambiando de tema súbitamente

-El viernes de la semana q viene -respondió el aludido- ¿Por que estabas tan enojado con Gillian? -agregó usando la misma técnica que su amigo

-Por nada

-¿La invitaste a salir y te dijo que no? -arriesg James

-No, solo hablamos

-¿Y por que le hiciste esa pregunta en Pociones? -cuestionó Remus

-¡Porque se me ocurrió, Moony! -dijo poniéndose de pie- Voy a caminar- y sin decir mas se fue

-¿Que crees que haya pasado? -dijo James

-No lo s

* * *

-¿Entonces dicen que si perdimos? -dijo atónita Lily- ¿Se están rindiendo tan fácilmente?

-Bueno, Lily, en realidad nosotras hicimos una apuesta sobre algo, y ese algo nunca pasó asique, en teoría, sí perdimos -apuntó Mel

-Si lo hablamos ahora, no parece tan malo, pero recuerden q estaremos a mereced de los más machistas de la escuela -dijo la pelirroja

-Bueno, primero veremos que es lo q nos piden, y si son cosas que nos pondrían en nivel de sus fanáticas o mas bajo, entonces los mandamos al diablo y nos vamos -razonó Gillian

-No entiendo porque tienen ese concepto tan bajo de los chicos -apuntó Dànaee moviendo la cabeza negativamente- Melanie, ellos no te hicieron nada; Gillian, tu compartes mucho tiempo con ellos y los conoces; y Lilian, no entiendo porque le tienes esa negación a James.......

-¿Alguien sabe cual es mi problema para no poder convertir una taza en una paloma? -preguntó Lily optando por fingir no haber escuchado a su amiga

-Es el movimiento de la varita, Lil -apuntó Gyl, después tomó su varita e hizo un movimiento similar al que hacía su amiga y la taza se convirtió en paloma- ¿Lo ves?

-Ah, s

* * *

Los tres merodeadores miraron a Sirius preocupados.... ya era la segunda vez en la semana que Sirius no desayunaba, solo estaba ahí sentado con ellos, con cara de estar súper concentrado en cronometrar el tiempo que tardaban en ablandarse los cereales con los que jugaba. Estaba tan en otro mundo que ni siquiera escuchó a Stefany Green de Ravenclaw cuando le preguntó 'Oye, guapo ¿cuándo salimos de nuevo?'

-Lo siento, Stefany, esta mañana cuando se levantó se olvidó de traer el cerebro consigo -se disculpó James con la morocha

-¿Quién se olvidó el cerebro? -preguntó Mel sentándose entre Remus y James- No importa, venimos a negociar

-¿Sobre que? -preguntó James a la pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado

-Sobre la apuesta que..... -al parecer, Lily se negaba a admitir la derrota

-La apuesta que perdimos, Lily. Llama a las cosas por su nombre -Gillian se mordió el labio por lo que había dicho y se sentó en silencio, sintiendo una mirada acusadora ¡No podía tener mas mala suerte! De un lado tenía a Sirius que desde que la había visto con Malfoy el otro día la hacía poner nerviosa, y del otro lado tenía a Peter, al que no soportaba

-Entonces tendrán que hacer lo que nosotros queramos durante todo un día -dijo James con cara de haberse ganado 1500 galeones

-No es para tanto -dijo Dana sentándose al lado de Remus

-No te pongas tan feliz, tenemos ciertas condiciones -se apresuró a decir Mel- no vamos a rebajarnos al nivel de sus admiradores de ninguna manera

-Sí, nada de besitos ni cosas por el estilo -dijo Lily

-No seas malpensada, Evans -dijo James- Primero, si quieres que te bese sólo pídemelo. Segundo, en cuanto a lo que tendrán q hacer, nos dividiremos, Gillian y Sirius, Melanie y Remus, y Lily, querida, tu te vienes conmigo

-¿Y yo? -preguntó confundida la chica de ojos violetas

-Es otra cosa, no te preocupes, Dana -le respondió Remus

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? -dijo recelosa la pelirroja

-Lo primero será que asistas a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch, uno de nuestros cazadores salió el año pasado

-¡Pero yo nunca jugué al quidditch! -se escandalizó ella

-Debes cumplirlo -le dijo James con aires de profesor- Ninguna de mis fans está en el equipo de Gryffindor, a menos q Gillian sea una de mis fans no declarada, asíque.......

-Bueno, ya

-¿Y bien, Lupin? -dijo Mel impaciente, el chico no le había dicho absolutamente nada

-Nada, no tienes q hacer nada -dijo él terminando su desayuno y dejándolo a un costado- Pienso que fue una apuesta injusta, y......

-Pero...... ¡ya nos humillamos en decir que ustedes nos ganaron! ¿ahora resulta que fue para nada y que...?

-Bien, bien, si tanto insistes, pensaré en algo... -cedió divertido Remus

-Ehh.... Sirius..... -dijo Gillian nerviosa

-Olvídalo por ahora -respondió Sirius dignándose a girar la cara y mirarla- Hablaremos de esto otro día, porque primero quiero que me cuentes lo otro -y sin decir más, se fue

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella bajo las miradas interesadas de James, Peter, Mel, Dana y Lily que habían escuchado lo que Sirius le había dicho- Voy a buscar unos libros a la habitación

* * *

Las primeras semanas de clases habían sido aburridísimas, aunque afortunadamente no le habían hecho más visitas a la enfermería. El viernes de luna llena a eso de las seis de la tarde, Remus ya había desaparecido, pero los otros no, se tuvieron que quedar porque Melanie intentaba de todas maneras que le dijeran donde estaba Remus para discutirle lo de la apuesta, como hacía todos los días.

-Melanie, ¿que mas te da? -dijo de repente James- tú le insististe y él te dijo que te diría apenas se le ocurriera algo. Ni Lily ni Gillian ni Dana se quejan

Melanie subió a su habitación murmurando cosas de las que sólo se podían escuchar 'idiotas', 'mentirosos' y 'embusteros'

Los tres Merodeadores salieron de la Sala Común preocupados, ya había pasado el atardecer, asique Remus estaría transformado y solo a esas alturas.

Llegaron al sauce boxeador, y se encontraron con un figurilla justo cuando estaban por cambiar a su forma de rata gorda y asquerosa, ciervo y perro respectivamente. Sentada muy derecha en el suelo, y justo en el límite de donde las ramas del árbol llegaban, estaba la figura de un lobo plateado, con unos alucinantes ojos celestes.

Ellos dudaron. Sabían que no había lobos en el bosque prohibido, pero se transformaron igual cuando se acordaron de su amigo. Peter aprovechó su tamaño para acercarse y oprimir el botón q detuvo el movimiento del árbol. El lobo plateado se acercó a ellos y entraron juntos, aunque Sirius en forma perro era más grande que el lobo.

El lobo entró primero y dio un recorrido a la habitación donde estaba Lupin. Luego de inspeccionarlo todo, de un salto se subió a la cama y se acostó en ella, vigilando atentamente los movimientos del licántropo, el cual parecía haberse calmado un poco con la presencia de sus amigos y el 'quinto extraño', porq James y Sirius no tenían dudas de que se trataba de un animago.

Finalmente el lobo se había marchado unos minutos antes q los demás.

* * *

James, Sirius y Peter ya estaban en su habitación. En general utilizaban las horas entre el amanecer y el desayuno para dormir un poco después de dejar a Remus en la enfermería, pero no hoy.

-Ese lobo podría ser Snape, ¿no? -preguntó Peter antes de meterse al baño

-No lo creo, si Snape fuera animago sería algo como una cucaracha- dijo James convencido- El lobo era demasiado bonito para ser un Slytherin

-Era Gillian -dijo de pronto Sirius

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

-No -dijo Sirius- Ella estuvo con Moony en las vacaciones, él dijo q Gillian lo vio transformado y que ella se parecía mucho a nosotros. Además tiene una cicatriz en el brazo, es igual a la que tengo yo, y la única manera de que no se haya convertido en licántropo es que hubiera estado transformada en ese momento en algún animal -lanzó una risita carente de gracia- Y ella me inventó que existía una poción que neutralizaba los efectos de la mordida del licántropo.......

James y Sirius fueron casi los primeros en llegar al comedor, a Peter lo dejaron solo porque se había quedado dormido en el baño. Al rato llegó el grupo femenino a sentarse cerca de ellos.

-¿Dónde está Remus? -preguntó curiosa Mel

-Duerme -respondió James sirviéndose su segunda taza de café amargo

-Ah...

-Lily, hoy son las pruebas para el equipo -le recordó Gyl emocionada a su amiga

-¿James tengo q ir? -preguntó con una fingida inocencia mientras lo miraba dulcemente

-Sí -le respondió él sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Lily bufó enojada

-¿Sabes cuántos se anotaron para las pruebas, Gillian? -preguntó Sirius, ya que ella era parte del equipo

-Bueno, no, pero no fueron muchas personas para Cazador -dijo ella pensativa- Es más, muchos insistían en hacer las pruebas para Golpeadores a pesar de que los puestos están ocupados. Y también consideran que ser Cazador es más arriesgado porque la bludger los golpea más que a los otros jugadores........

-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de eso siendo yo el más magnífico Golpeador que haya tenido Hogwarts? -dijo Sirius dándose aires de importante

-Las mismas, querido

Lily y Mel suspiraron más tranquilas escuchando esa conversación entre sus amigos, últimamente, la tensión entre esos dos era insoportable.

-¿Cómo dices eso? -preguntó ofendido- Dime en tus tres años en Hogwarts y en el equipo ¿cuántas bludgers te han golpeado?

-Pues cinco o algo así, ¡¡pero una me rompió el brazo el año pasado, por si no te acuerdas!! -le reprochó Gillian. En realidad ella había cursado de 1ro a 3er año en la escuela Beauxbatons, pero como se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra, ahora estaba en Hogwarts, y estaba en el equipo desde que entró a la escuela, en el puesto de Cazadora

-Aún así, a los fracasados de los otros equipos les han pegado muchas más veces

-¡¿Fracasados?! -se escandalizó Gillian- ¡¡Saliste con dos de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw y con la Guardiana y la Buscadora de Hufflepuff!!

-Eso es otra cosa -dijo Sirius terminando su caf

-¿Por q no vamos al campo de Quidditch para practicar un rato? -propuso James porque el Comedor empezaba a llenarse de gente que gritaba y cosas por el estilo.

-¿No vas a volar con nosotros? -se desilusionó Lily

-No, eso no es para mi, prefiero ser comentarista -dijo Mel- yo me quedo en el suelo

-Si no le gusta volar, no la presiones, Lil -dijo James

-No la presiono, es solo que estoy nerviosa

-¿Dónde está Dana? -preguntó curioso James

-Tenía una cita -respondió Mel

-¿Con quién? -saltó Sirius

-Malcom Svater -indicó Lily- Slytherin, séptimo año, cabello rubio, ojos negros, golpeador de su equipo de quidditch, prefecto y premio anual

James la miró incrédulo..... pero luego recordó q estaban hablando de Dànaee, que se parecía mucho a ellos y siempre sabía todo de todos. Es más, si parecía la merodeadora perdida, siempre andaba de cita en cita sin nada serio, y de vez en cuando se les unía a los chicos en alguna que otra broma. A Sirius no pareció agradarle mucho la respuesta que obtuvo, pero decidió centrar su atención en otra cosa.

-¿Todavía no piensas contarme nada? -preguntó Sirius seductoramente mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia

-Mmhhh... nop -respondió ella quedándose entre los brazos fuertes de Black, después de todo, por esa parte el castillo se iba al campo de quidditch, asique por el momento nadie los vería

-Si no me quieres contar de Malfoy, entonces no lo hagas, aunque debo recordarte que no entiendo que demonios haces juntándote con alguien como él -le susurró, luego se acercó más al oído de la chica- tu eras el lobo plateado, ¿no es verdad?

-Ajá, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? -preguntó ella interesada

-Además de todas las cosas que les enumeré a mis amigos, por tus ojos celestes, Gillian, son únicos

-No sabía q te fijaras tanto en mis ojos

Sirius dejó de caminar

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Bueno -sonrió ella- Porque todos ustedes cada vez que se fijan en alguna chica, no miran precisamente sus ojos.......

-No todas las chicas son iguales... -dijo él con voz seductora. A esa altura, los demás ya habían entrado al campo, asique estaban solos- Por ejemplo, una que es animago ilegal no es lo mismo que una simple chica

-¿Así que era eso? -dijo Gillian seria, separándose un poco de Sirius

-¿De que hablas? -preguntó él confundido

-¿Sólo soy una presa difícil? ¡claro! La francesita que anda con Malfoy valdría la pena, ¿no? -le dijo enojada

-Yo no me refería a nada de eso -en realidad él pensó que lo que en verdad quería decirle era que ella tal vez no era como las demás y que había estado todo el verano pensando en en lo que había pasado la navidad del año pasado, y por eso sus amigos se burlaban, pero, claro, eso no era algo que fuera a admitir tan fácilmente y mucho menos en la misma conversación en la que apareciera Malfoy

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo diré, cuando tu me digas todo lo de Malfoy y eso, Gillian

-Oigan, ¿van a venir con el esto del equipo o tengo que buscarles reemplazo también? -preguntó James fastidiado acercándose a ellos- Vamos, la mayoría de los que vinieron a las pruebas no saben ni diferenciar la quaffle de la bludger

-Es que tu eres muy perfeccionista con los jugadores, James -dijo Gillian caminando junto a él

-Además hay una manada de Slytherins observando todo -continuó James- Por supuesto incluido el señor Lucius 'Soy Un Idiota' Malfoy

Sirius esperó ver una mueca de reproche por parte de la chica, pero en cambio, solo rió del chiste. Se escucharon unos pesados pasos detrás de ellos, y los tres se giraron para ver a Crabe, Goyle y Dolohov q llegaban hasta ellos. Le hicieron una seña a la rubia q se les acercó.

Gillian solo demostró poder mantener una sangre muy fría para pasar la situación. Hablaba en susurros con lo dos gorillas y el otro, mientras que a unos cuantos metros, James y Sirius la esperaban (por supuesto q James no entendía nada)

Los dos merodeadores se acercaron hasta Gillian cuando los tres Slytherins se fueron. La chica se había quedado mirando con una sonrisa melancólica la pulsera de oro dentro de la pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde que los otros le había llevado -cortesía, por supuesto, de Lucius Malfoy-

-¿Y eso? -preguntó James confundido

-Regalo de casamiento -ironizó Sirius muy enfadado

Ella no le hizo caso al comentario de Sirius, cerró la caja y la tiró en el primer basurero que vio antes de volverse hacia los otros.

-Pues es una pena, pero la perdí -dijo ella con una mirada fría- ¿Vamos a las pruebas?

* * *

-El siguiente es.... -dijo la voz aburrida de James- Rosebud, ¿cierto? -Gillian asintió luego de consultar la lista, desde ese momento James supo que por nada del mundo lo dejaría en el equipo, pero de cualquier manera dejaría que hiciera la prueba

-Este tampoco -dijo Gillian al lado de James. Todos lo que quisieran hacer las pruebas estaban parcticando un poco, y de paso, James se iba haciendo una idea de a quien elegiría

-No creo, si el equipo no está equilibrado, será difícil poder ganar -indicó James mientras legaba el resto del equipo, claro, menos Remus que estaba en la enfermería

-Uhh.. ¡¡este me gusta como Golpeador!! -le susurró ella- Mark Stebbins, además está en sexto como nosotros, y es muy bueno volando

-Ya tenemos golpeadores, pero.... ¡¡Stebbins!! -llamó James con aires de profesor- Tu turno- Mark rápidamente se alzó en el aire, junto a Gillian y Jack Roberts, Cazador del equipo, de quinto año -No lo sé.. -meditó James viendo como el chico se manejaba. Sirius llegó a su lado, cosa q sorprendió a James

- ¿Qué haces aquí Padfoot? -preguntó James- Se supone que tienes que estar allí con la bludger -indicó él

-¡Claro que no! ¿Que pasaría si en medio de un partido, aunque suene imposible, Moony y yo quedamos fuera de juego y no hay Golpeadores? ¿Lo ves? Hay que saber manejarse -explicó Sirius como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que dejaran jugar a un equipo con solo cinco jugadores- Seamos un poquito más drásticos -agregó cuando vio que Stebbins logró esquivar la bludger y anotar un tanto espectacular, dedicándoselo a Gillian, que le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Sirius le hizo un gestito al Guardián (Harold Dawlish) para que soltara la segunda bludger, lo que el otro cumpli

-¡Sirius! -le reprochó James cuando notó la segunda bludger que iba contra Stebbins

-¿Qué? ¿Ves que es malo? ¡Ya hasta se cayó de la escoba! -concluyó él alegre- Creo que tendremos que continuar con otro -James asintió porque Mark estaba desmayado

Las pruebas continuaron después de que pusieran una de las bludgers fuera de juego.

-¡Por favor, James! ¿para q pierdes tiempo con alguien como ese tipo? -decía Sirius, el tipo en cuestión era alto y de cuerpo atlético- No lo compares con Jack, él al menos sabe diferenciar un extremo del otro de la escoba ¿Para que se le ocurre entrar al equipo en su último año?

-Tienes que ser neutral, Sirius -le dijo James cansado, ese era el tercero que hacía la prueba, y Sirius se la pasaba criticando todo el tiempo- A ti lo que te molesta es que a nuestra Cazadora le cae bien

-No me importa lo que Gillian haga -añadió testarudo, él no pensaba admitir que sentía una punzadita de celos- ¡Mira lo que hizo! ¡Es más lento que un caracol de vacaciones!

-¡¡Sirius!! ¡Neutral! ¿Entiendes? ¡Neutral!-reprochó James, aunque él tenía un poco de razón. A James le gustaba tener el equipo equilibrado y eso incluía a sus Cazadores ágiles, el tipo en cuestión no entraba en lo parámetros, Jack era pequeñito y liviano, Gillian era más alta pero muy rápida: conclusión, el 'tipo' se quedaba atrás

Ocho personas después, y Lily era la última que quedaba. Sirius no había dejado de criticar ni el más pequeño detalle: los tipos eran todos demasiado altos, o demasiado malos, o no sabían volar, o tenían predilección por ser golpeados por la bludger, o simplemente le caían mal; las chicas -solo tres- no eran nada comparadas a Dior. En tanto, James ya le quería pegar con su escoba para que se callara.

-¡¡Evans!! -llamó James rogando porque a Sirius le diera algo y se quedara sin voz durante un par de semanas- Esfuérzate un poco y veremos si la apuesta queda saldada -le dijo con intenciones de que la chica se calmara un poco, estaba más nerviosa que cuando le mandaron sus resultados de los TIMOS- Ahora, arriba -indic

-Eh.... bueno.... -suspiró ella y rápidamente se elevó y llegó con los otros dos que la esperaban y pronto comenzaron a hacer pases con la quaffle, teniendo en cuenta que el Guardián no se la hacía fácil a nadie y protegía los aros como si estuvieran jugando contra Slytherin

-Es bastante ágil y sabe dominar la quaffle -se admiró James, q nunca había visto a la chica montada en una escoba a excepción de su primer año en las clases de vuelo, pero ahí era mas bien mala

-Si tengo q ser neutral...... -comenzó Sirius, Potter le mandó una mirada asesina, estaba cansado de sus críticas- Debo decir que con algo de entrenamiento podría llegar a ser medianamente buena........ -no se iba a dar el lujo de decir que ella sabía lo q hacía- Pero no se compara con Gillian

-Es lo más positivo que has dicho en todo el día

Luego de eso hicieron una prueba con todo el equipo junto para ver si se adaptaban bien. Habían quedado satisfechos con la nueva integración del equipo, pero de cualquier manera tendrían que entrenar mucho para ganar la copa de las casas

* * *

Holas!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (o al menos que no lo hayan odiado). Dejen algunos reviews para que pueda saber si va gustando o no la historia ;)

Bueno.. creo que nada más....

Beshitos!!

Faithy M

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

& de la Legión de las Lupinas


	3. El muérdago y el laurel

Disclaimer: Lo que ya de seguro deben saber, pero por las dudas, ahí va: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen únicamente a J. K. Rowling. Estos escritos son sin ánimos de lucro, sino para entretener un poco y divertirnos un rato; no creo que por eso nadie deba demandar a nadie, y además, les aviso que no estoy como para costear un juicio

Después de la importante declaración para que no me demanden, pero nunca menos importante, muchas gracias SamanthaWoodLupin por tu rr (sí, no te eqivocas, es mi primer fic), y especialmente a HermioneGranger91 (muchas gracias por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo, este capítulo te lo dedico, que sino, seguro que ya no continuaba la historia...). Ahora sí, abrochense el cinturón, no saquen las manos fuera del carro y, sobre todo, disfruten!!!

CAPITULO III: EL MUERDAGO Y EL LAUREL

-Ese Potter está totalmente loco -dijo Lily- ¿¿¿entrenamiento tres veces por semana???

-No te agobies Lily, cuando entran jugadores nuevos al equipo es importante mucho entrenamiento al principio, sobre todo antes del primer partido. Luego el equipo está acostumbrado, y los capitanes reducen el entrenamiento a una vez por semana....... bueno a veces dos -explicó Gyl

-Sigue siendo mucho -se quejó la Prefecta Perfecta- ¿Cuándo voy a hacer las tareas que nos manden?

-Ya te acostumbraras -dijo Gillian- Estás muy callada, Mel ¿te sucede algo?

-¿Qué? No, es solo que esta mañana cuando hacían las pruebas, estuve buscando a Lupin para hablar con él, y me enteré que estuvo en la enfermería..... -dijo Mel- pero no me ha querido decir por qué......

-Ah, es por eso. Sirius me lo comentó hoy, cuando bajaba para desayunar con los demás, se tropezó con la gata de Filch y se cayó por una escalera -Dior se reprendió a si misma por inventar una historia tan idiota- Pero como era una cosa muy tonta, pidió que no dijeran nada

-¿Y por qué te lo dijo a ti Black? -preguntó Lily delante del espejo, peinándose el cabello

-Porque Sirius es un idiota sin autocontrol que no sabe mantener su gran boca cerrada y siempre habla de más y estropea todo -soltó de repente la rubia- ¿lo dije en voz alta?

-Sí -dijo Lily- ¿Estás segura que hablamos de lo mismo, Gillian?

-Claro, ¿de qué podría estar hablando? -preguntó indiferente

-James me dijo que cuando los fue a buscar, ustedes estaban discutiendo.... -arriesgó la pelirroja

-Para nada -dijo Gillian y se acostó en su cama dispuesta a dormirse

-¿Podrían quejarse por la mañana? -se quejó Dànaee desde su cama

-Estas de muy mal humor -dijo Lily preocupada- ¿Algo que ver con Malcom Svater? Porque no te apareciste en todo el día...

-¡¡No lo nombren!! -gritó Dana sin darse cuenta. Luego corrió las cortinas y miró a las chicas, tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos- Lo siento, no quería gritarles, no tienen nada que ver.....

-Dana ¿estás bien? -preguntó aún mas preocupada Gillian yendo a sentarse junto a su amiga- Cuentanos qué pasó, cariño

-Sí, así podremos ayudarte -añadió Mel con un asentimiento de Lily mientras ellas dos también se acomodaban en la cama de Dana

-Es que Gillian tenía razón cuando dijo eso de no acercarnos a los Slytherins -explicó lentamente la chica. Gillian no se atrevió a aclarar que ella había propuesto exactamente lo contrario- El muy idiota se cree gran cosa siendo el Premio Anual y todo eso. Todo estuvo bien hasta que el poco cerebro que tenía le indicó que podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana con cualquiera -tenía los ojos brillantes por unas cuantas lágrimas que peleaban por salir

-¿Qué te hizo el idiota? -insistió Lily con una voz que procupraba ser calmada al tiempo que repasaba las maldiciones imperdonables evaluando si estaría bien el _Avada Kedabra_ o con un _Cruciatus_ era suficiente

-El muy idiota me paseó por la mitad de Hogwarts pavoneandose como si tuviera una segunda insignia de prefecto. Me arrastró hasta un aula del segundo piso y.... bueno, tuve que lanzarle un _petrificus_ para que se me quitara de encima.....

Las tres chicas abrazaron a su amiga en un gesto comprensivo. De paso Lily y Mel le mandaron unas miradas levemente acusadorasa Gillian por su seudo-relación con cierto rubio platino de ojos verdes.

-De cualquier manera, él no puede decir nada porque admitiría que fue acoso, y yo no puedo hacer nada porque admitiría agresión a un prefecto, asíque dejemos todo como est -pidió la chica de ojos violetas

-Pero sería agresión justificada -indicó Lily, que se sabía perfectamente las reglas de Hogwarts, y a quien ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza dejar ese asunto en la nada

-Prometan que no van a hacer nada -rogó Dànaee

-De acuerdo -asintieron las tres a regañadientas, aunque Gillian se sentía un poco culpable, asíque tomó una nota mental de algo que se le había ocurrido

33333333333333333

-Buenos días -saludó a los Merodeadores, sentándose junto a ellos- Oye, Remus, ayer Mel me preguntó por qué estabas en la enfermería a la mañana, asique le dije que era porq te habías tropezado con la Señora Norris y te habías caído por una escalera, asique si te pregunta dile eso

-Gillian, ¿acaso parezco el tipo de idiota que se tropezaría con un gato y se mata por una escalera? -preguntó el licántropo desanimado

-Lo lamento, me tomó de sorpresa y tuve que inventar algo rápido para sonar convincente -se disculpó ella tomando algo para desayunar

-¿Y tus amigas? -preguntó James

-Están durmiendo, se quedaron hablando hasta tarde

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación con respecto a Dànaee, que se había acomodado al lado de su amiga. Estaba en silencio y algo deprimida, contrariamente a su personalidad alegre y despreocupada. Gillian le hizo un gesto a James cuando notó que él se disponía a hacerle alguna pregunta a la chica, aprovechando que su amiga parecía medio ausente.

Sirius apartó su mirada preocupada de su amiga, para mirar a la rubia

-Gillian..... -comenzó a decir

-No quiero hablar contigo, Sirius Black -le cortó ella haciendo una escena dramática en medio del comedor para que todos se voltearan a verlos- Vete a conquistar a otra, o ve a buscar a la chica esa, Stefany de Ravenclaw -se levantó y se marchó con paso decidido. Dana, ante la perspectiva de quedarse con los Merodeadores y que estos comenzaran con una ronda de preguntas, se levantó con la misma expresión agobiada y alcanzó a su amiga que se había detenido en la puerta para esperarla.

-No me miren así -dijo Sirius a sus amigos que lo miraban expectantes, e inmediatamente se defendió- Yo no le hice nada

-La única vez que te dejó tan mal parado fue cuando se conocieron.... -le recordó James

ººººº FLASH BACK ºººººº

Un Sirius Black tres años mas joven tenía su vista pegada a la chica nueva, a la cual el Sombrero Seleccionador había mandado a Gryffindor. Por lo que había dicho Dumbledore, la chica esa había estudiado en Beauxbatons de primero a tercer año.

-Padfoot, si sigues mirándola así va a pensar que la estas acosando en su primer día -bromeó James en el Banquete de bienvenida

-Es que no se por que tiene que estar con las locas de Evans y Stein...... son mala compañía para una rubia tan bonita.....-dijo Sirius

-Acabamos de llegar, Sirius, y ya estás penando en chicas-rió Remus- Cada año estás peor, amigo

-Sí, es linda, y el cuerpo ni te digo -dijo James siguiéndole la corriente a Black- Pero supongo que sería mejor que esperes unos días....

-¿Para que la neurótica de Evans le hable mal de mi? ¡Claro que no! -discutió Sirius- Cuando terminemos de comer o en la sala común le hablar

-¿Asique eres la estrella del equipo de Gryffindor? Impresionante..... -se asombró la rubia de ojos celestes

-Sí, por supuesto, y si quieres podría mostrarte la escuela algún día de estos..... -dijo Sirius con voz suave. Estaban hablando en un rincón de la sala común, la chica apoyada contra una pared y Sirius frente a ella, con una mano en la pared- lugares poco usuales..... la torre de astronomía tal vez......

-McGonagall dijo que ese lugar estaba prohibido -dijo aparentando una inocencia entre infantil y seductora mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-Sí, nunca hay nadie allí -repuso Sirius seductoramente- Si quieres......

-No, muchas gracias, tendré que declinar tu propuesta -luego ella cambió los susurros en que hablaban a su voz normal- Eres justo como me dijo Lily -casi todos en la sala común los miraban y habían escuchado lo que había dicho ella. Gillian le sonrió, y antes de irse cómodamente agregó- _Au revoir!_

ººººº FLASH BACK ººººº

-No me lo recuerdes, Prongs -pidió Sirius- Lo de recién fue por un malentendido, no tiene nada que ver

-Claro, claro -se burló James

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Melanie suspiró cansada. De cierta manera comprendía por que su amiga no quería que nadie se enterase, pero la perspectiva de hablar con McGonagall y contarle todo resultaba en que el Sly se podía ir olvidando de su insignia de prefecto y todos lo beneficios de ser premio anual.

Ingres en la biblioteca dispuesta a encontrar la inspración que necesitaba para crear algo que le sirviera para bajarle los humos al Sly (Lily seguramente estaría buscando alguna manera 'legal' para hacerle pagar). No tenía muy claro sobre que cosa buscar, pero una voz en su mente le gritaba de forma histérica que buscara hehcizos de impotencia permanente.

33333333333333333

Lily cerró el libro que leía y suspiró aburrida. Miró a su alrededor, la sala común estaba completamente vacía, era domingo, un lindo día, ya comenzaba a ausentarse un poco el calor, pero estaba agradable.

Dejó el libro ('_Historia de Hogwarts_') en el sofá, de cualquier manera nadie se lo llevaría, y desapareció por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

Caminó lentamente hasta la orilla del lago, y se sentó apoyando la espalda en un árbol, al rato, alguien se le acercó.

-¿Evans? ¿Qué tal? -la saludó un chico alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes muy claros. Tenía cierto atractivo muy parecido al de Black y Potter, y además era de séptimo año

-¿Jackson? -se sorprendió Lily, las únicas veces que había hablado con él, por así decirlo, había sido para causarle celos al idiota de Evan McDan, su ex novio que la había dejado por otra Raven, asíque había estado las últimas semanas del año anterior coqueteándole a Jackson (era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, y Evan el de Ravenclaw), además de añadir el 'factor Potter', que la invitaba a salir cada vez que se la cruzaba- Estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Igual -él le sonrió- Me enteré que eres la nueva cazadora de tu casa

-Sí, en realidad no me convence mucho la idea, pero bueno -Lily en realidad no sabía para que demonios le estaba hablando, el tipo no le caía bien, pero era atractivo, asique sus objetivos del año pasado se habían cumplido. Pronto le surgió la idea de que tal vez podría sacar algo útil para vengarse de Svater- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó añadiendo la sonrisa más dulce e inocente que pudo encontrar

-Es sólo que te vi y pensé en venir a hablarte -respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora

-¿Que haces aquí hablando sola? -preguntó James Potter sentándose al lado de la chica- La gente va a creer que tienes problemas, Lily

-¿Que no ves q estoy hablando con alguien? -preguntó ella irritada.

-¿Con quién? -continuó James como si realmente no hubiera visto al Slytherin

-¡Pues con Jackson! -le gritó Lily

-Ahh.... creí que decías una persona, no una serpiente interesada que solo quiere saber como intentar ganarnos en el primer partido del año -dijo James en tono casual, pero con una mirada increíblemente fría dedicada al Sly

-Evans, hablamos después -dijo el Slytherin cortante y se fue

-¿Que demonios te pasa? -reprochó Lily

-Solo te cuidaba, Lily, ahora eres parte fundamental de nuestro equipo, y no puedo permitir que un tipo idiota como Jackson se te acerque solo por interesado

-¿Quién dijo que era sólo por el quidditch?

-Puedes preguntarle a las chicas de los equipos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff -la miró serio- No quiero que ese idiota te lastime

-Ya, entiendo -dijo triste mirando el lago nuevamente, el tipo hasta se lo había dicho "Me enteré que eres la nueva cazadora de tu casa"- ¿Y Gillian?

-Ah, no te preocupes, los Gryffindor siempre cuidamos a las chicas de los idiotas abusivos e interesados

-¡Gillian fue la única chica en el equipo por dos años! -dijo Lily después de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta

-Bueno, es cierto, no tuvimos mucho trabajo los últimos años, ella sabe cuidarse sola, y lo demostró bastante bien su primer día, con Sirius

-Sí, tienes razón -admitió ella. Por un momento se sintió tentada de contarle lo de Dana. Miró de reojo a James, que estaba viendo la superficie del lago, pero luego se arrepintió.

-¿Y Dànaee? -preguntó James de repente- Esta mañana estaba algo extaña

-Con su prometido, supongo -respondió mecánicamente Lily

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Por que tan deprimida? -preguntó suavemente Sirius. Estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, justo del lado opuesto que James y Lily, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, Dana estaba recostada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sirius.

-No estoy deprimida -negó Dana peresozamente mientras Sirius le acariciaba el cabello

-Bien, ¿por que estás triste?

-No estoy triste -volvió a negar

-Bueno, ¿que te pasó aquí? -preguntó Sirius pasando un dedo por una leve marca que tenía en el cuello la chica

-Nada -dijo ella incorporandose. La marca esa se la había hecho Svater el otro día. Sirius la detuvo cuando se disponía a levantarse, abrazándola

-Si no quieres contarme, no lo hagas, está bien -le aseguró Sirius con una mirada tierna- Pero nos conocemos hace muchísimos años, y se cuando te pasa algo. Y tú sabes que me preocupo por t

-Lo sé, gracias. Sirius, eres tan tierno que si yo fuera malvada, no te recordaría que tienes una cita con Violet Derret, la rubia teñida e insulsa de Hogwarts

-No, la cancelé a la mañana -informó Sirius con una mirada divertida ante el cambio de animo de ella- Oye, ¿que tipo de prometida mia eres, que me lanzas a los brazos de las demás?

-Una muy comprensiva y liberal -sonrió ella, mientras volvía a recostarse como antes

-¿Y que tienes en contra de las rubias? -continuó Sirius, ya que su Dana había vuelto a estar alegre, y eso era algo que quería mantener

-¿Yo? Nada -aseguró al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al oido de Sirius para poder decirle algo en un tono muy confidencial -Ahora, ¿que tienes tu con mi amiga rubia?

-No tengo nada con Gillian -saltó rápidamente Sirius como si le hubieran acusado de alguna injusticia

-Yo no hablaba de Gillian -rió Dànaee, le era tan fácil manipular a Black.... -Pero deberías aprender a disimular un poco, querido mio...... como la otra vez que le mandaste la mentira esa del laurel para besarla -comentó mientras se ponía de pie lista para correr: con el episodio del laurel era siempre lo mismo

-¡No era un laurel! -vociferó Sirius- ¡Era un muérdago! -agregó convencido y se largó a perseguir a la chica. Había prometido tirar al lago a la proxima persona que le mencionara eso....

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Unos últimos rayos del sol alumbraban la sala común de los leones. Los ojos ambarinos de Mel lucían un brillo entre sádico y fanático mientras leía un libro que le había prestado una amiga suya de Hufflepuff '_Cuando él te es infiel, 105 formas de destrozar su ego_'. En la mesa que tenía a un costado tenía no menos de media docena de libros apilados con títulos similares.

En ese momento había encontrado una poción que le serviría para dejarlo impotente durante una semana, definitivamente, eso era algo que tendría que usar con el premio anual. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, al menos por un momento, hasta que alguien le habló.

-¿Quién es el desafortunado? -preguntó Remus curioso, que había leído por encima del hombro de la chica

-Na- nadie -respondió Mel más roja que un tomate, apurandose a cerrar el libro

-¿Lees eso por placer? -volvió a preguntar Remus, esta vez divertido ante la reacción de la morena

-Por supuesto -dijo ella, que ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial de que alguien la hubiera visto leyendo esas cosas- Me gusta estar informada de todas las cosas.

Lupin estaba a punto de preguntarle si le gustaba estar informada sobre como dejar esteril de por vida a un hombre, cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, y Remus se olvidó de los libros de Melanie.

Sirius y Dànaee acababan de entrar, empapados de pies a cabeza y riendo felizmente. Sin contar que estaban que destilaban agua y mojaban el piso, además de dejar la huella por el lugar que pasaran.

-¿Que les sucedió? -preguntó Melanie preocupada

-Me tiró al lago- acusó inmediatamente Dana, con el mismo tono que usaría una niña pequeña, aunque bastante lejos de estar enojada- Asíque yo lo tiré también

-Sí, pero fue su culpa- se defendió Sirius- Y luego Filch nos castigó por mojar sus preciosos pasillos

-Ya- dijo Mel frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Y por que la tiraste al lago, Black?

-Yo creo... -dijo Remus con un tono inocente, pero en realidad se imaginaba muy bien lo que podría haber pasado- que Dana dijo de nuevo lo del laurel, ¿no?

-Exacto -sonrió ella, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos violetas. Melanie también sonrió, y Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-No-era-laurel -dijo Sirius al fin- Era un muérdago

-No es cierto -Dijo Mel. En ese momento entraron Lily y James, unos segundos después Gillian- Lily, lo del año pasado ¿era un muérdago?

-No, era laurel -dijo la pelirroja con la seguridad propia de quien está mintiendo. James sonrió porque se acordó de lo que había pasado. Gillian pasó a su lado sin siquiera dar signos de haberlos visto- ¿Estas bien, Gillian? -al ver la cara de distraída que llevaba agregó- ¿Con quién estuviste?

La rubia cayó en la cuenta de que todos estaban allí. Dudó un segundo porque también estaban los merodeadores

-Con Lucius

Se formó un silencio incómodo en el ambiente. Gillian siguió se camino hacia su habitación. Remus y James intercambiaron miradas confusas. Sirius se enojó. Las chicas se preocuparon pero no la siguieron.

-Dana, tu sabes por q Gillian estaba con Malfoy, ¿cierto? -preguntó Remus una vez que Melanie se había llevado a Lily para mostrarle los libros que había conseguido

-No tengo idea -respondió ella- Pero de cualquier manera, es su vida

-Voy a cambiame -anunció Sirius molesto antes de perderse por las escaleras

-¿Tu no vas a secarte? -preguntó James- Vas a resfriarte...

-No hay problema -respondió Dana distraída, haciendo un simple conjuro y quedando totalmetente seca

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer? -preguntó Remus curioso. En general siempre hablaban de todo con la chica, aunque Sirius a veces hacía escandalos cuando se enteraba que ella había salido con un Slytherin

-Bien, ya sabes, no fue gran cosa -respondió Dana algo nerviosa- ¿Y tú, James? Me enteré que quedaste con Nathaly Flint la otra noche -dijo añadiendo un guiño picaro. La nombrada chica era una 'dama bruja' de Ravenclaw, de esas familias sangre pura que se creen muy superiores. En realidad bastante hueca pero eso sí, con unos atributos físicos de envidiar

-Horrible, es la chica más aburrida del colegio entero, todo el dia hablando de lo importante que es su familia, de los millones de galeones que tiene, que cuando salga de Hogwarts se casará con Gilderoy Lockhart y bla, bla..... -explicó James

-¿Se casará con Lockhart? -preguntó Remus muy sorprendido. Se sabía que Lockhart tenía un club de fans propio, pero personalmente, nuestro licántropo favorito pensaba que era gay

-No creo, si ese se casa con alguien será con sus rizos falsos -respondió Dànaee- Además yo creo que debe estar enamorado de uno de ustedes dos....... o de Sirius....

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa, querida mía -se quejó Sirius que acababa de volver, vestido con la misma ropa que tenía antes. Aparentemente se había acordado que era un mago y había usado el mismo hechizo que Dana- Primero con Violet, ahora con Lockhart, ¿quién es la proxima/o?

-Severus Snape -dijo muy seria

-¡Aajjjjj! -se quejaron los tres Merodeadores para luego soltarse a reir -¿¿De dónde sacas esas ideas??

-De mi prometido y sus amigos -se acercó un poco más a James, que era el que había preguntado, y le agregó en un tono confidencial, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros tambien escucharan- Esos cuatro no conocen los límites

-Remus, ¿tienes un minuto? necesito hablar contigo.........-preguntó tranquilamente Gillian, que en algún momento que ellos no habían notado, había bajado nuevamente

-Sí, claro -respondió Lupin, algo confundido. Lily y Mel se les unieron justo en ese momento

-En privado -completó la rubia. Tomó de la mano al licántropo -cosa que no le gustó para nada a Sirius- y ambos salieron de la sala común

-¿Vamos a cenar, Sirius? -sugirió Dana, que ya había notado la mirada de él

Él dijo algo a modo de respuesta que nadie entendió, y luego los cinco bajaron a esperar a que abrieran las puertas, ya que todavía era muy temprano.

-¿Dónde está Gillian? -preguntó Melanie

-Se quedó en la lechucería. Ceres había salido a cazar o algo así y ella no quería usar otra -respondió tranquilamente Remus mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigos

-¿Y de que hablaron? -intervino Lily, que ese día se había despertado paranoica y recelaba de cualquiera que se acercara a sus amigas

-Puedes estar tranquila, Evans, te juro que no la secuestré, no le robé y ninguna otra cosa rara que puedas estar pensado -bromeó Remus, con lo que logró irritar a Lily, ganarse una mirada reprobadora de Sirius, y risas de los otros

-Si hay que sospechar de alguien, que sea de la rubia. Eso es lo que yo pienso -acotó Peter (NdA: que para desgracia mía volvió a aparecer, y además no creo q el verbo 'pensar' sea compatible con la rata, pero bue..)

-¿Acaso te volviste tonto, Peter?(NdA: no, ya era desde antes) -dijo Sirius enfadado, de un humor horrible. Se levantó y sin despedirse, se fue

-Yo voy por él -anunció Dana justo cuando su prometido cruzaba las puertas. Y antes de que Lily soltara el comentario que iba a hacer, agregó- Tenemos que cumplir castigo con Filch, y si lo dejo ir ahora, luego no lo voy a encontrar y voy a tener que limpiar todo el recibidor yo sola, ciao!

Sirius caminaba sin una dirección precisa, sus pies simplemente lo guiaban mientras su mente divagaba en otra cosa. ¡Por que todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo! De pronto todos hablaban de Gillian, y la veía a ella, y ella hablaba de Malfoy. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que lo peor era que le importaba. Es más, si esa mañana, después del desplante de ella, había arreglado una cita con Violet y la había cancelado media hora después.

Todo había comenzado el año pasado, con eso del muérdago, algo con lo que sus amigos amaban molestarlo, claro que en realidad no sabían lo que significaba para él.

-¿Sirius? ¿Que haces aquí?

Levantó la vista y se maldijo a si mismo, habia llegado a la lechuceria, y la rubia le miraba ahora inquisitivamente.

-En realidad no lo sé -suspiró Black antes de sentarse en el suelo, al lado de la chica, donde ella le habia invitado con la mirada- ¿Que pasó con Malfoy?

-Solo hablamos

-¿Me tienes, aunque sea, un poco de confianza? -preguntó Sirius luego de un momento

-Son cosas diferentes -dijo ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno, que esperaba que ella continuara la respuesta- Somos amigos, nos llevamos bien, compartimos mucho tiempo, asique claro que te tengo confianza, pero en realidad apenas nos conocemos, en lo personal. -al ver que Sirius estaba a punto de protestar, se apresuró a agregar- Claro que sé que puedes conservar un secreto y ayudar y todo eso (me refiero a Remus), pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Puedes responderme aunque sea una sola cosa? -ahora era ella la que iba a protestar, pero vio la mirada sincera en él, asique asintió con la cabeza- ¿Eres la novia de Malfoy?

-Sirius, para responderte eso tendría que contarte una historia de tres horas. Puede que todo el planeta diga lo contrario, pero mi respuesta es no.

-¿Entonces por que...........?

-Ah, no. Dijiste solo una pregunta -interrumpió ella divertida, poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios de él.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban.... bueno, no, pero al menos se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro..... bueno, tampoco, solo estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro. Sirius apartó uno de los rizos rubios que caían sobre la mejilla de ella. Ni siquiera él era conciente de lo que hacía, pero muy lentamente comenzó a acercarse para besarla otra vez, y tal vez, solamente tal vez, salir de dudas.

Dànaee estaba por entrar en la lechucería, el mapa de los merodeadores le había indicado que Sirius estaba ahí con Gillian, pero apenas había llegado a asomarse cuando se apartó rápidamente. Estaban a punto de besarse, definitivamente no era un bueno momento para recordarle que tenían un castigo pendiente.

Se apoyó contra la pared en un gesto pensativo. De alguna manera lo que quería era interrumpirlos... Sirius estaba confundido con lo que sentía por la rubia, y Gillian debía primero aclarar un montón de asuntos antes de involucrarse con alguien, cualquiera que fuera.

-Sirius, ni se te ocurra usar a mi amiga -sugirió casi amenazadoramente Dànaee cuando menos de medio minuto despues Sirius salió de la lechucería

-No la besé -se defendió él automáticamente- Su lechuza interrumpió justo antes -agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el recibidor

-¿Eso es un lamento? -preguntó Dana confundida, alcanzandolo

-No es un lamento, es un comentario- respondió él recuperando su mal humor- ¿Por que te interesa? Sé que no estás celosa, ¿entonces?

Cuando Sirius quiso darse cuenta, Dana ya le había dado una bofetada

-¿Sabes por que? Porque eres como mi hermano y no quiero que ella te haga sufrir, y además tampoco quiero que la uses para pasar el rato y la dejes destrozada como a todas las otras pobres ilusas del colegio -le dirigió una mirada fría antes de irse a paso rápido

Al final, esa noche terminó siendo Sirius quien limpió el recibidor de la escuela, Gillian mandó la carta que no podía confiarle a otra lechuza, y Remus le comentó a James y a -por desgracia- Peter de un hecho, cuanto menos, digno de una sobervia venganza.....

Lo Se!!!!! tardé un millón de años y medio en subir este capítulo!!! pero es que tube un montón de problemas!! primero que mi pc decidió no funcionar por mucho tiempo, luego perdí todo lo que tenía escrito, asique tuve que empezar de cero, y ahora mi computadora está teniendo problemas de nuevo, eso además de que la escuela me está matando. Pero yo siempre me quejaba (y lo sigo haciendo) de los autores que empezaban una historia y luego la dejaban abandonada y nunca jamás sabías qué pasaría, asíque me tomé un tiempo (aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno) para terminar y subir el tercer capítulo.

Seguro que a esta altura ya nadie lee mi fic, y por cierto, no los culparía, pero si alguien tiene todavía la bondad de hacerlo, les pido que me dejen su opinión, ok???. Prometo no tardar tanto para actualizar la proxima vez UU


End file.
